Shake It Off! (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: It's Ladies Night at the Rabbit Hole and Emma wants to cheer Regina up! One Shot!


**A/N:** I was sitting around writing for "Bait and Switch" and "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift comes on and this Swan Queen scene pops into my head so I opened a new doc and started writing; had to! This was the result. Hahaha, again, I was chuckling as I wrote it. Now back to "Bait and Switch". One shot!

* * *

It's Ladies Night at the Rabbit Hole and for the first time in a long time everyone is able to make it, Emma notices. Aurora, Ashley and Ariel, the three A's, are in attendance. Her Mom and Ruby sit at the bar having shots, Ruby is excited that Mary Margaret had pumped her breast milk so she is free to enjoy a few tequila shots.

"Regina! Regina!" The blonde nearly slips and grabs onto Regina's shoulders for balance.

Regina helps right the woman and crosses her arms on the bar. "Emma, you're drunk."

"It's Ladies Night at the Rabbit Hole! Everyone's having a good time except you."

"Well, have fun, Miss Swan. I can't believe you and Mary Margaret talked me into this. I think I may go home soon."

Emma sways and snorts derisively, "Are you really missing _Hobin Rood. Roodin Hobb._ Can I just call him _Forest Fart?"_

Aghast Regina admonishes, "Miss Swan!"

"What?" Emma swigs her beer. "Do you like _Shrub Nuts_ better?"

Regina's mouth gapes under a bewildered crinkle of her brow. "He is with Zelena," a bitter scoff is heard, "...checking on his unborn baby." The brunette remembers an argument between she and Robin that morning, "Oh excuse me... _their_ baby." She turns to discover Emma, with her mouth hanging open so she uses her knuckle to close it.

" _Baby Mama drama_ … that bitch."

"Well, I knew Zelena was going to be trouble."

Emma frowns and stammers, "I was talking about _Hucking Fobin Rood."_

The older woman bites back a smile and chastises, "Are you doing that on purpose?" The corners of her lips turn up and she is suddenly glad that Emma Swan took the time to come over and amuse her. She watches the younger woman's head perk up, most likely to the new song that is playing.

"You know what you need, Regina?" Emma stumbles off the chair and then proceeds to scare the beejeezus out of a watching Regina as she shakily climbs on top of the stool and then onto the bar. "You need to _shake it off!"_

Regina jerks her head back and watches as the savior transforms into a drunken pop star swinging her shapely rear, that Regina can't seem to take her eyes off of, especially since the blonde is right above her, and the view is so absolutely _there_ for her eyes. Regina's lips part and her throat dries as Emma's lips animatedly move to the lyrics. The woman is probably singing, but Regina can't hear it and she learns that apparently it doesn't matter because her senses are already on overload just watching Emma dance in perfect time, rhythm and rather enticingly.

 _"Cause the player's gonna play, play, play, play, play… And the hater's gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…"_

Emma bends and serenades Regina, accentuating the next word, _"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake… I shake it off, I shake it off…"_

The blonde all of a sudden lands on her bottom, stretching her long tightly clad denim legs on either side of Regina and she shakes her rump, which also makes her crotch shimmy as well, and Regina holds her elbows in, fists up, afraid to touch the woman.

"… _Heartbreaker's gonna break, break, break, break, break… And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake…"_

Regina looks around and everyone is enjoying the show and no one seems to care about propriety or who the two women are, not even their friends. As a matter of fact, the mayor catches Mary Margaret clapping her hands to the beat and dancing along. Then, she feels Emma's legs wrap around her shoulders and pull her in forcefully and Regina's eyes widen, as her hands touch the insides of the savior's thighs to keep herself from falling.

"… _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake…"_ Emma flattens her palms on the bar and thrusts her crotch up toward Regina's face once, shocking her, and then bounces up to her feet with only a slight wobble, scaring Regina again whose hands instinctively reach out to catch the sheriff in case she falls.

" _I shake it off, I shake it off!"_

Emma stands on the bar and dances the rest of the song and when it ends, Regina moves aside to let her come down off the counter top. The blonde is nearly down when she takes a misstep and Regina moves into action catching the blonde and holding her up, embracing her, keeping her from a nasty fall; except now their arms wrap around one another and their faces are inappropriately close.

"Well…" The older woman clears her throat and her hold loosens, but the sheriff sways toward her and Regina's grip around the woman tightens again. "I don't think we have ever been this close when we were not trying to threaten one another." Regina tries for humor, because it seems safer than some of the other things she is feeling in the moment.

"Is he a good kisser, Regina?" Those green eyes focus on her lips and it feels like everything around them is slowing down, except them. Regina inhales sharply and suddenly her mind draws a blank.

Holding her breath and shaking her head, Regina questions, "Who?"

"Robin."

"Uh… I… suppose…" Why her brain is not functioning properly, Regina does not seem to know. Somehow she can't seem to remember any other moment in time except this one.

"Is he the best kisser you've ever had?"

"I… I don't know."

The blonde seems to mull that over and with resolve she huffs, "Okay then…"

Her answer doesn't even seem to register in Regina's mind before the younger woman's lips are covering hers in a solid kiss and they are pressing up against one another and on some level she feels Emma's clothes fisted tightly in her hands. _Oh my God, Emma Swan is kissing me!_ It takes Regina only a second to realize that she is kissing the savior back!

Their lips part and their tongues take turns sneaking into each other's mouths, sliding against one another's. Emma is pulling her strongly against her as if she could somehow pull the brunette's form right inside of her and Regina finds herself wanting to be impossibly closer.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ruby runs over and, while laughing, breaks them apart. "You guys have either got to stop or get a room. You're going to give Snow a heart attack."

"No!" Mary Margaret insists though she is studying the two women peculiarly. "Though perhaps I should ask Regina what her intentions are with my daughter."

The words were not spoken with bother or anger. The women are joking but still it is like a bucket of ice water over Regina.

"Wait, wait!" Emma said and she pulls Regina away from everyone who goes back to more drinking and dancing. "So?"

"What, Miss Swan?" Regina feels her face flush, her skin still hot from that searing, mind melting kiss.

"Is he still?"

"Is he still what?"

Emma rolls her eyes and shouts loudly in her ear, "Is Robin still the best kisser you've ever had?"

Regina wants a snappy comeback but is still affected by what transpired between her and the savior. "No."

A deeply satisfied grin crossed her features and Emma teased, "You were supposed to say 'yes'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… because then I would have had to kiss you again."

Regina studies the woman in front of her with narrowed eyes, "Just how drunk are you, Miss Swan?"

"Not as drunk as you think I am. I've been doing a little acting to get close to you and hopefully drive you crazy enough to steal you away from fucking Robin Hood."

A slow burning hot smile is born on Regina's soft lips and she says, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Emma moves her arms around Regina's waist.

"Yes, you may kiss me again. Yes, we should have dinner tomorrow night. And yes, you should kiss me then too."

Emma watches Regina slant her head, matching their lips up perfectly for a hot kiss that is promised in those brown eyes. Emma exclaims triumphantly, "YES!"


End file.
